


Emotions of Ice

by Lovethatfandom



Series: KK's Book of One-Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethatfandom/pseuds/Lovethatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint + Rock star + Coffee = ... A conversation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a from a prompt I found on Tumblr, sourced by the tumblrite lunarlore.
> 
> my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing. pick an otp imagine them meeting like this

Clint had yet another long night. Finals were coming up and he _knew_ he couldn't fail these tests. That means many, many all nighters. He had spent the whole night studying how to write and balance advanced chemical formulas. Why he was taking Chemistry? Who knew. It sounded like a good idea at the time but now he was seriously regretting it. All he could see were the covalent and ionic bonds of chemicals floating around his head as he walked to his first class of the day.

__Walking to his literature class, Clint groaned as he realized that he had to spend the entire class time writing an essay. Stopping by the campus store, he picked up a rockstar and a coffee. Bad combination, he knew but he had to stay awake somehow through the silence that was guaranteed to follow._ _

__He slipped into the classroom to see only one seat open next to one of the most terrifying girls on campus. It wasn't that she was mean, from what he heard, she just was a very private and guarded person who didn't get along with anyone and was intimidating as hell. After a second, Clint composed himself enough to slide into the available seat. Placing his coffee and rockstar on the table in front of him, he took the lid off of the coffee and dumped almost the entire can in the drink, stirred it with the stirring stick he had snatched, and put the lid back on before downing the entire thing._ _

__"I'm gonna die!" He said mournfully, dropping his head onto the desk. He paused in his fit of self pity when he heard light giggling coming from the seat next to him. He smiled slightly, her laugh was kind of cute. Picking his head up off of the table he looked at the girl before giving her a full on grin._ _

__"Do you not like literature?" She asked quietly._ _

__"It's not that," He said, still smiling, "I didn't get much sleep so I'm probably going to pass out before I finish writing the timed-write today." She looked at him in confusion._ _

__"I thought that was next wednesday?" Clint's grin faded, replaced with horror._ _

__"Are you serious?" She nodded. "SHIT! I panicked over nothing? Ughhhhh I'm an idiot." He started hitting his head on the table. The girl giggled again._ _

__"Well, at least this gave you an interesting story to tell." She said with a smile. Clint nodded in agreement._ _

__"True. I'm Clint." He introduced himself, outstretching his hand to be shaken. She took it before introducing herself._ _

__"Natalia." Clint smiled._ _

__"Nice to meet you."_ _

__"And you." The rest of the class, they told stories about the stupid and awkward things that they had done in the past and when it was over, Natalia looked over at Clint and said with a small smile, "Would you mind sitting with me next class? I don't get many chances to talk to people. For some reason, they are scared of me."_ _

__"Sure. And, it's not that they are scared of you, you are just intimidating. From what I noticed, you don't express much emotion unless you are totally engaged in the conversation, that makes it hard to get a read on you and makes people nervous." Clint explained. She nodded in thought._ _

__"Could you help me with changing that?" She asked quietly._ _

__"Sure, if you'd like." He told her with a smile. She smiled back as they walked out of the classroom together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for suggestions for future one-shots, they are not limited to just this fandom.


End file.
